1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip-on member for use in attaching hollow structural members perpendicular to one another. The clip-on member is characterized by having a portion of the leg of the member set out of the plane of the rest of the leg. The clip-on member can be one of a number of embodiments including angle members and hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hanger devices exist for attaching one structural member perpendicular to another. When the structural members are hollow, such as the C-shaped joists and hollow joists and having a rectangular cross-section, a still greater number of attachment members are available. Generally, these attachment members have taken only a few basic forms. They can be an insert-type design which merely allows the hollow member to rest on the insert, or else they can be a hanger-type attachment device wherein a hanger portion hangs over one member and attaches to the other by side flanges or the like. Hangers can also be of the saddle-type with a hanger hanging over one member and the other member resting in a saddle formed at the bottom of the hanger.
All of these devices share the same deficiencies. They either require more than one person to make the connection or else the connection is severely limited in adaptability over a wide range of joist sizes. For those devices that rely upon the hollow joist encircling the support member, centering of the attachment device is impossible unless a different size device is used for each size of joist. The same impediment exists with regards to the saddle-type hangers which can accommodate only one size of joist per hanger. Equally deficient are those hangers which require one person to hold the hanger in its exact attachment relationship to the members while another person does the actual attaching. The new attachment device of this invention provides an attachment member that can be adapted to any size joist, can be centered readily to accommodate any type of attachment, and can be installed by one person without any inconvenience. This new device overcomes all of the deficiencies ascribed to prior known devices.